


Sex Addiction

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定-Renard是Sexual Addiction即性瘾者</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是CP群内的抽奖礼物，某位幸运的小伙伴以最低金额赢得了实现黄暴梗的机会。  
>  在下文笔略差，谨以一锅怀有诚意的肉，献给这位小伙伴。

NickBurkhandt从来不认为自己有偷窥跟踪的爱好，虽然他此时正诡异地坐在Flora顶楼花园餐厅一个极其不显眼的角落，并且把目光锁定在对面那幢高级公寓半拉开的窗帘上，他依旧不觉得自己有任何奇怪。  
  
才下午一点，是多数人的午休时间，街上的人都极少，餐厅的侍应生给Nick点完单就跑到柜台后面埋头玩着游戏。周围有几对情侣或同事就餐完毕后攀谈着，只有Nick独自坐在顶楼餐厅面前放着一杯鸡尾酒，不得不说是有些怪异。  
  
奇怪的应该是他那位Wesen上司SeanRenard……Nick如是想着，似是在宽慰自己不安而怀有罪恶感的内心。  
  
不过还没等他给自己做完心理工作，他所关注的公寓那端就出现了一个熟悉的身影……是Renard。只见他解开了西装衬衫靠着窗栏，他像是撑着玻璃但并没有看风景。Nick只是疑惑了一会儿就立刻知道了Renard在干什么，因为他看到注意到了Renard下身貌似并没有布料遮掩，而他身后还站着一个男人，在进行着最原始的活塞运动，那个人看起来的很让Renard满意，因为Nick感觉相隔一条街他都能看到Renard的颤栗与迎合……  
  
被震惊到了的Nick忽然懊恼自己为什么视力那么好，看得如此清晰。可同时他也移不开眼，Nick的位置要高于那间公寓，他看到Renard撑在玻璃上，偏着头极为主动地配合着身后人的进入，他看到Renard像是在说话，不，应该说是在呻吟叫喊……他的呼吸打在窗户上带起了一团薄雾，沉下腰伏在窗上，而身后那个男人像是入迷一样沿着Renard的背脊一路啃咬似的向上吸允着，一直到脖颈处都不愿意离开。身后的那个人忽然离开了Renard身体，而Renard则转身搂住他的，并且急不可耐地吻上去。  
此时Nick忽然发现，那个和自己上司Renard正紧贴着的男人，竟然并没有Renard高…目测之下那人的身高估计也和自己相差无几。他看着俩人的热烈的纠缠，思绪不由得陷入了对Renard的揣测之中。  
  
起因还是因为在办案搜查一个心理医师命案的过程中，发现了一个上面贴着SeanRenard标记的治疗录音磁带，一开始Nick下意识以为是重名，并未太在意。而当他再想要找到那个磁带时，却再也找不到了，甚至连局里收入的记录都找不到，就像是那个东西从未存在过。Nick知道，那个SeanRenard就是CaptainSeanRenard，而这段录音里很显然有着Renard不愿让人知道的事情。不过每个人都有隐私，Nick 虽然好奇，但他绝对会尊重Renard隐私可是没过多久，他发现了Renard的不对劲……  
  
一开始这位Captain变得很烦躁，易发怒，局里的人几乎都不敢惹他，正在所有人疑惑是不是上层又对波特兰警局指手画脚导致这位主管人不爽时，Renard又迅速恢复了正常。转变得太快，Nick也因此而起疑。巧合之下，或者说细心之下……Nick发现了Renard丢弃的几个药片，他认出了其中一种抗焦虑的药片，所有药都已经完全吃光，这让他瞬间陷入担心之中。  
难道Renard现在都是靠药物在维持么？Nick查到了药物的对应症群，看到其中一向强迫性性行为的时候他就感觉有些不真实。他没有告诉任何一个人，只是谨慎地观察着，足足有两周时间，Nick发现Renard服药的频率远高于他的预估，开会之前会服用、长时间加班之前会服用，他陷入了严重的担心之中。  
  
Nick开始跟踪Renard，即使他知道这样不妥。因为他无意窥探Renard的私人关系，所以他曾不止一次止步于这间公寓前，而终于在这一次，他耐不住好奇找了一个最佳的位置探究情况，而他也发现了一个新的秘密。  
  
所以……他的上司CaptainSeanRenard是个性瘾者？  
  
看着公寓里的俩人，Nick心里很是微妙……当看到Renard蹲下身时，Nick突然感到了出奇地不快，从他的角度可以清晰地看到Renard动作，而这也让他更加不舒服。  
Nick一口将桌上的鸡尾酒喝光，不愿再呆下去，将现金留在柜台就快步离开。  
  
原本不过准备将这件事回避，当作是Renard的私事不再去过问。可是当看到Renard锁骨处的红印和与日俱加的药量时，Nick陷入了矛盾。他动用资料库查询了和Renard关系亲密到恨不得天天都要见面的人信息，但他却被吓到了，他从未清楚查看过那人的面貌，而资料库跳出的照片让Nick以为是看到了另一个自己。那个人实在和他太像了，一样的绿色瞳孔、相差无几的身高，还有极其相像的面部轮廓……  
这绝对是老天爷在和他开玩笑，这是Nick的第一反应，而随之而来的则是一种说不清道不明的感觉。  
  
波特兰警局被一个大型绑架案困扰了数日，Renard除了回家换衣服外就几乎是住在了警局。在每一次紧急会议前、每一次部门传达行动时，Nick就这样看着Renard加大药量，临近抓到嫌疑人之前，Renard似乎就已经将维持的药物吃完。不能倚靠药物的Renard变得有些烦躁，而在整个警局都面临巨大压力的时候也不算什么。  
整整两天时间，Nick看着Renard努力克制着自己的状态，但他没有说什么。  
终于，被绑架的孩子们被找到了，无一伤亡，这让整个警局都送了口气。  
  
一直到天色暗下，Nick拦住了在停车场准备下班开车离开的Renard。  
“我们需要私下谈谈，立刻……”Nick掐准着时机出现，他知道Renard极有可能不是回家，而是先去那间公寓那里。  
解开紧扣在喉间的领带，Renard不复以往的淡然，“抱歉Nick，我现在有事。”  
Nick仿佛是聊到了Renard会这么说，他稳着情绪紧盯着眼前的人，“是关于你的事，我们必须要谈谈。”  
“上车。”Renard不耐地打开车门坐了进去，他将领带扔到一边，发动起车子，见Nick系上安全带就将车子开出停车库。  
看着Renard出于一种难得的焦躁而克制的状态，Nick并没有急着开口，拜搜索引擎所赐，他知道了性瘾就如同毒瘾一样，性瘾者比平常人更加渴望且依赖性爱，而且他们会执念于找某一个人或者遵循某一种模式，就像是强迫症一样，如果得不到就会陷入不安与狂躁。当他们不能和人发生肉体关系时，就会出现和毒瘾者戒断时一样的反应，焦躁不安、暴力倾向并且性欲会想火山爆发一样喷出来。  
  
Nick从上车之后就观察着Renard的一举一动，看着他紧抓着方向盘，指甲几乎要嵌入，而面上依旧是自然如常。他知道类似戒断反应的过程有多折磨人，可是脑中一旦想起Renard蹲下身的画面时，他就不怎么想把这个折磨得过程太早结束。  
“你到底有什么要和我说？”Renard声音并未有太大异样，，他竭力压制着自己情绪中的焦躁还有下一秒就想要吻上身边人并疯狂索取的冲动，不能这样做……他告诫着自己。  
Nick调整了坐姿，他目视远处的三岔口，感觉自己真的就像是到了岔路之前，“在Dr.Karlin那里我曾找到过写着你的名字的录音带。希望你能老实告诉我，你到底出了什么问题……”  
Renard加快了车速，并未看向Nick“我有些失眠，所以曾找她去开安眠药。”  
“是么？”Nick看着窗外有些发笑，他掏出口袋中的药瓶放到了Renard身边，“从来不知道失眠还需要开治疗强迫症的药物……”  
将车打弯，Renard将车驶向了距离公寓相反方向，“你跟踪我？”  
“没错，整整两个月……”Nick回过头看向驾驶座上的那人，他语气不由得带上嘲讽，“并且，我发现了一些非常出乎我意料的事情。”  
Renard忽然陷入了沉默，他没有看向Nick，也没有去看那个药瓶，只是加快着车速一直开。  
  
车厢内的一片静默让Nick很不适应，Renard低沉而不耐地情绪传染了他，看着车一直开，Nick认出来，这是要开往拖车的地方。俩人没有交流，但Nick看得出，Renard已经几乎要忍受不下去。  
将车停在拖车不远处，Renard拔下钥匙看着身旁的人，“你想说什么？”他感觉自己似乎要用光自己的自制力，与那双绿色的眼眸相对一眼就即刻转过头不去看，他深吸了一口气，告诫着自己。即便脑海中那个已经闪过了数段让他兴奋的画面，同时还感到了下体有隐隐抬头的意思。  
“你是性瘾者……”Nick不再遮掩绕弯，直视着Renard，“你准备反驳么？”  
  
Renard感觉自己已经忍到了极限，可是他不敢…打开车门向森林处走去，他不想再和这个刺激着他性欲的人共处，哪怕是一秒钟……  
Nick看着Renard逃离似的下车，没有丝毫犹豫跟了上去，一把扯住那人的手臂，“你就这样走开算是……”话还没说完就被一双唇堵住。Nick毫无一点抗拒的意思，潜意识里，他感觉自己对这个吻仿佛期待已久。  
  
就像是濒临渴死的人遇到了水源，Renard紧紧纠缠着这个让他兴奋雀跃的男人。让他开心的是，这个男人同样也对他很热情。  
在深吻中缠绕，俩人的下体互相磨蹭着，都是同样的硬挺。靠在车前，Renard仿佛是演练了数遍一样，毫无阻碍地脱开了Nick上衣并且准备解开他的裤子。  
  
Nick不准备让眼前人如愿，将Renard那双准备解开自己裤子的手，放到他自己的裤子上，“自己脱光……”  
接到指令，Renard不带犹疑，褪下衬衫扔到一旁，随后又急不可耐地将自己的裤子踢到一边，自觉的用自己的下体隔着布料蹭上Nick的，他的呼吸早就失去了稳定的规律，“你绝不知道我在梦中把这情景宵想了多少次……”吻上那离开才不久的唇，隔着裤子，主动抚上Nick的阴茎，他摩挲着，极尽挑逗之能事，在他再一次准备褪下那碍事的裤子的时候，又被Nick推倒在引擎盖上。  
  
Renard想要抗议，可他还来不及开口，Nick便吻上了他的下腹，同时把握住了他那已经兴奋的有些胀痛的阴茎，未曾出口的抗议转为一阵快意的呻吟倾泻而出。抬起下半身，配合着Nick的动作磨蹭着，对于快感的追逐显然是他的首要任务。  
Nick抬起Renard那修长到过分的腿，从膝盖内侧一路如啃咬似的亲吻着，“你一直都想着被我操是么？”说着他用牙齿用力要了一下Renard大腿内侧最脆弱的那块肌肤。  
  
“没有一天不是这样……”Renard没有害羞、没有克制，此时的他沉溺于Nick带来的一切，不论是肌肤相贴、对于阴茎的抚弄，还是带来痛感的啃咬。他带着痛楚呻吟出声，不遮掩自己的快感和兴奋。可Renard好像还不满意，另一条腿盘上Nick的腰侧，想要让那个正专注于刺激着他敏感地带的人直奔主题，“操我……”  
“这么急？”Nick拉起Renard的左手，将他的中指食指含到自己口中，充满暗示意味地将手指舔弄至湿，随后有把手指带向那兴奋地不住收缩的穴口，“你先自己来。”  
  
Renard发出不满的哼声，还是在前端被连番快感侵袭的情况下，弓起身将手指放入自己后穴。感受着Nick的注目，伴随着细微的痛感与阴茎的刺激，Renard此时内心与肉体的快感都让他感到分外愉悦。呻吟声溢出，他自觉舔湿右手，抚摸着自己的胸前的敏感点，眯着眼看向身上人，扯开嘴角不自觉笑出来。  
  
Nick惊讶于Renard的反应，全然不同于过往印象中的冷静克制，肆意展露着自己的欲望和对欲望的渴求。他暂时忽略自己同样也硬挺这的下体，吻上Renard耻部，一路向下。  
抽出那主动寻找快感的两根手指，Nick俯下身覆上了自己的唇舌，他感到了身下人的兴奋，连手中把握的阴茎都更加硬挺几分。  
“直接进来。”Renard难耐地磨蹭着身子，主动邀请，却又被Nick钳制住大腿，难以再移动身子。  
Nick将舌头伸入那早已被开拓了的紧致洞穴，他看得出Renard的兴奋，后穴毫无规律地收缩着，而Renard的呼吸也愈加急促。不经抑制的动人呻吟传入他的耳朵，Nick感觉自己下身涨得快要发疼。可是他不想这么早就给予Renard甜头，他用舌尖搔刮过外围的褶皱，随后又一浅一深地探入后穴之内，唇瓣不时的吸允着被刺激得不停收缩的褶皱，他在用最刺激的方式挑逗着Renard。  
  
Renard享受着Nick带来的快意，他的阴茎被把握住，顶端的小孔被时轻时重的摩挲按压，而他的后穴此时俨然成了他的快乐源泉。Renard毫无规律地喘息着，上身绷紧露出明显的肌肉线条，这极具有男性魅力的身体，此时正努力迎合着另一个男人的挑逗。还沾着津液的手指自觉地抚上胸前两点，似是搔刮似是抚弄，一切都只是为了能获得更多的快感，他不知疲倦地配合着Nick。  
  
Nick的心理快感徒然上升，他被眼前淫腻且动人的画面吸引住了，意识到自己就是导致Renard这样的始作俑者时，他更是快意非常。将舌头探入更深，箍住Renard那愈发蓬勃的下体，他并不准备那么容易就让身下人活得高潮。  
  
“快给我……”Renard伸手想要去抚弄自己的下体，却被Nick用力打开，他不耐地想要磨蹭，可是他被牢牢固定着，几乎不能移动。想要抗议，可后穴带来的更大快感侵蚀着他的思维，他甚至无法再连成一句完整的句子，只是呻吟着喘息着。Renard放弃了任何抗争的意思，虽然他本身也不准备反抗什么。  
“别再自己找快感。”Nick拉开Renard按揉着乳尖的右手，俩人十指交握，紧紧贴住，“不然我可不进来了……”他拿Renard最想要的威胁着，并且他知道，身下这个男人此时易全然被欲望主导，而他也是一样。  
  
Renard充满着不情愿地将另一只手从胸前移开，即使不怎么愿意，他依旧配合。  
呻吟声成了主角，Renard昂起头感受着那灵活物体在自己体内的动作，快感紧逼着他，仿佛是要把他推下悬崖峭壁。紧绷着上身的肌肉，Renard将空闲的手撑在引擎盖上，指甲几乎要嵌入车盖，他清晰感觉到了面部的异样，他想要Woge了……  
  
重复着最有效果的挑逗，Nick感受到了身下人的颤抖，手被紧握住，不停钻入耳的诱人呻吟变得更加激烈。Nick松开了对身下人大腿的固定，因为Renard早已将双腿分开至极限，同时百分百地配合着他。  
  
曾经想象过不知多少次的情景，这一次竟然成真，Renard几乎要怀疑这又是自己的梦境，但从后穴处不断侵袭而来的快感提醒着他，这都是真的，这一切都是真的……感觉面部一阵撕裂的感觉，Renard在高潮之下Woge了出来，而他的射出的精液被Nick尽数抹到自己胸前。  
  
看着白浊被涂抹在自己胸前，Renard他再一次被挑起了欲望。他说不出一句话，也不必说，撑起身覆上自己的唇瓣，对那给自己带来极致快感的灵活物体进行着邀请似的挑逗。  
这一切都是真的……这一认知让Renard陷入难以自制的性奋中，他还想要，还想要索取，他终于不用再靠药物靠替身压制着自己的欲望，终于可以对朝思暮想的人尽情索取……  
  
Renard的热情仿佛是一剂强烈的春药，将Nick残余的自制尽数打退，他将自己的裤子扔到一旁，下体磨蹭着Renard那再一次恢复硬挺的阴茎，“做你想做的……”他鼓励似是在Renard耳边低语。  
早就不会害羞克制的Renard变得愈加主动，他依靠在引擎盖上，将Nick的阴茎送入自己早已湿润的穴口内。终于到来的充实之感，让他发出满意的哼声，长腿勾上Nick的腰侧，渴求着望着那对绿色眸子。  
  
Nick双手攀上Renard脖颈，贴近着这个邀请意味已经展现到极致的人，他身下挺进着，同时吻上了Renard的颈侧。  
如愿的Renard不需要教导就熟练的迎合着，忽然，他被Nick抱住，随后就感觉自己身体腾空被抱起。突入起来的下坠感让他害怕而兴奋，阴茎更深地顶入，他轻叫出声，这是他和别人从未试过的姿势，从未有过的刺激感觉让他感觉如嗑药一般过瘾。  
  
Nick重复颠弄着Renard，他感觉自己像是把控住了Renard呻吟的开关。经过之前的过程，Nick此时已经能从呻吟声中听出Renard的状态。当意识到怀中人像是又要失控时，Nick停下动作，将Renard放下，并且掰着他的肩膀将他翻过身，随后又是一个大力挺进。  
  
虽然下体又被禁锢似的把握住，但Renard不减丝毫热情，他知道，自己会爱死接下来的事……

 

The End


End file.
